Band: Shinigamis
by Estelise
Summary: Rukia will do everything to help her family to the extent that she will disguise as a boy. Can she handle it? AU Please R&R.  Kinda RukiaxHarem but the majority is IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1: Shinigamis

Kya~~~~ another story *bows* I can't stop on making new stories so gomen if my other stories are not updated. By the way the main plot of the story is taken from the Korean drama **you're Beautiful**so I don't own some scenes here but I changed some things so that it will not look like the main story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and you're beautiful.**

**Chapter 1: Shinigamis**

**Shinigamis**

Shinigamis is the most popular band and it's an all boy band in Seiretei. The popular band consists of three handsome and hot guys who also have a good voice, so every girl in Seiretei loves them.

Maybe you are wondering who the three guys are. Who made Seiretei girls fall from their knees whenever they see the band? Let me do the honour of introducing them to you.

**Kurosaki Ichigo.**

Kurosaki Ichigo is the leader and the vocalist of the band. He has a bright orange hair and he has amber eyes. His height is 5'9". He always have a scowl present is his face but even though he scowls a lot he is still handsome.

**Hitsugaya Toushiro**

Hitsugaya Toushiro is the silent type and the guitarist of the band. He has a white hair and he has turquoise eyes. His height is 4'4". Despite of his height he's well respected because his a prodigy and some girls find it cute that he's small.

**Hisagi Shuuhei**

Hisagi Shuuhei is the noisy and the drummer of the band. He has a black hair and he has dark grey eyes. His height is 5'11" and he has tattoo on his left cheek that said '69' so some people think that he is a gangster which is not true.

They are really popular so their manager which is Urahara Kisuke decided that they should live altogether so that it's not hard to find them. They live in a big condominium near at the Gotei thirteen channel.

_At the Condominium of the Shinigamis_

"At last we're home!"Hisagi said while sitting clumsily at the couch.

"Hey don't occupy the whole couch!" Ichigo protested while shoving Hisagi's foot at the couch so that he can seat too.

"Yeah, yeah Strawberry." Hisagi replied, completely putting his feet on the ground.

They had a successful concert at the Karakura Coliseum so they are tired.

When Ichigo and Hisagi are comfortably seated on the couch they saw Toushiro walking towards them.

"Hey Toushiro, so what did you and Urahara discussed?" Ichigo asked while Toushiro took a seat opposite to them.

"He said that we will have a new member for our band but he will be here next week." Toushiro replied in a serious tone.

"What? Why do we need a new member? We three are good enough." Ichigo exclaimed.

"I'm also against it at first but he said that it will greatly help our band."

"On what ways he can help our band?" Hisagi asked.

"Urahara said that it will be a surprise." Toushiro replied.

"Hmph! What's the plan of Urahara?" Hisagi said in an annoyed tone.

"Let's just wait for the new member and see if he will greatly help our band." Toushiro said while Ichigo is just silent there contemplating on the announcement of Toushiro 'What are you planning Hat n' Clogs?' Ichigo thought.

_Urahara's Office_

"Kisuke did you see her?" Yoruichi asked. Yoruichi is a tanned woman with purple hair. She's the secretary of Urahara.

"Yeah Youruichi, I saw her at the Rukongai convent. She's a sister there but there's still hope that we can let her disguise." Urahara replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Youruichi asked.

"Yeah we have no choice."

Kya~~~~ that's my chapter 1 of my new story so please let me know what's in your mind. Please review guys and please let me know if you want to beta read this.


	2. Chapter 2:Recruit

Kya~~~~ I'm here again guys... Uhmmm because of some suggestions/comments that they find Renji not suitable for playing the Jeremy part I'll change it to Hisagi Yay! Thanks for those who suggested it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and you're Beautiful.**

**Chapter 2: Recruit**

**Ukitake Rukia.**

Ukitake Rukia is one of the nuns in Rukongai Convent. She has a long beautiful black hair that reached up to her waist, but it can't be seen because of her veil (A/N: I don't know the proper term for it). Her height is 4'9" and she has beautiful purple eyes. She also has a petite figure which some people think that she was a 15 year old student which is not true because she's 20 years old.

Rukia has a brother named Yuki which is her twin; the only difference of the two besides their gender is their hair length and eye colour. Yuki has short hair and he has sometimes blue eyes if you look closely to his eyes but if you didn't look closely enough you will see purple eyes. They grew up together in the orphanage which is run by some nuns in the convent. They got their last name from a man named Ukitake Juushiro who was a kind man that adopted when they were 5 years old so they got his last name. Unfortunately, Juushiro died because of a serious illness that left a 15 year old Rukia and Yuki; because of their minor age they went back to the orphanage.

After turning 20 years old, Yuki decided to search their parents to the Seiretei so Yuki left the orphanage. Unfortunately Rukia stayed at the orphanage and decided to enter the convent so she became a nun.

"Hmmm... hmmmm...hmmmm." Rukia hummed while riding her bike. She's wearing her nun outfit. She's humming happily when a blond man wearing a black suit block her way, so she stopped immediately before she will hit the blonde man.

"Wah!" Rukia gasped while the blonde man just smiled at her.

"Hi young lady!" the blnde man greeted.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"I just want to talk to you Ukitake Rukia." The man replied in a creepy tone which sends Rukia some shivers.

"How did you know my name?"

"I know all about you Ukitake-san, To Ukitake Juushiro up to Ukitake Yuki." The man replied at the a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked coolly.

"I'm Urahara Kisuke"

"What do you want and how did you know me?"

"Not here, let's talk under that tree" Urahara said while pointing a tree near them. When they are under the tree, Urahara started to explain.

"I know you because I asked around." Urahara answered.

"Are you a stalker or something?" Rukia asked coolly but inside she's kinda nervous because the man is suspicious to her.

"Ohhh stalker is kinda harsh word but I'm not a stalker, I'm the manager of the shinigamis." Urahara replied pretending to sound hurt because of the word 'stalker'.

"Shinigamis? You mean death gods? Shinigamis have managers?" Rukia asked nervously. She's confused right now because she thinks the word 'shinigamis' meant literally. 'Seriously?' Rukia thought to herself.

"Tsk tsk tsk nu uhh Ukitake-san. Shinigamis are the popular band in Seiretei." Urahara corrected her.

"Ohh" Rukia formed an 'o' to her mouth which she immediately close to ask her next question.

"So what does the manager of a popular band wants in a nun?" Rukia asked suspiciously while raising her eyebrow which earned a creepy smile from Urahara.

"Ahhh I want to recruit you to be one of the members of the Shingamis."

Kya~~~~ Gomen if it is a cliffy lol I know you don't want some cliffy ending so sorry I can't help myself to stop here.

Kya~~~~ thanks for those who reviewed last time.

**Xblueskyx**-yeah here will be some scenes here that are not Ichiruki and there will be some xRukia here (like hitsuruki, Shuuruki) yeah I can change it Rukiaxharem if some readers want to change it. Thanks for the great idea and for the review n_n.

**stephanie78724**-Thanks for the review.

**Iloverukiaandichigoallofthem**-yeah I'm kapamilya but I seldom watch TV so I can't watch it in dubbed. Thanks for the review and suggestion. You can speak to me in tagalong n_n.

**HitsuKarin**-sama-Thanks for the review n_n.

**ashezo**-yeah you're beautiful is an awesome Korean drama. Thanks for the review and to your opinion n_n.

**hedgehogko**-Thanks for the review n_n.

**Secrecy in Anonymity**-thanks for being the first one to review and the first one who suggested to change the character. Thanks again n_n.

**Kya~~~~ I need a person to beta read this story so guys if you want to beta read this just PM me okay or say it in a review n_n.**

**BTW there's a poll in my profile that will help me know what story should I update more so please vote guys n_n.**


	3. Chapter 3:Decisions

Kya~~~~ new chap guys nyahaha. Gomen for the late update *hides in a corner*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and you're beautiful.

* * *

**

**Previously~~**

"_Tsk tsk tsk nu uhh Ukitake-san. Shinigamis are the popular band in Seiretei." Urahara corrected her._

"_Ohh" Rukia formed an 'o' to her mouth which she immediately close to ask her next question._

"_So what does the manager of a popular band wants in a nun?" Rukia asked suspiciously while raising her eyebrow which earned a creepy smile from Urahara._

"_Ahhh I want to recruit you to be one of the members of the shingamis."

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Decision**

**End of Previous Chapter**

"What?" Rukia shouted in surprise.

"Ukitake-san I'm going to repeat what I said earlier, so listen carefully this time." Urahara reprimanded in a playful tone of voice, making Rukia slightly blush in embarrassment as she immediately changed her question.

"Uhh... You don't have to repeat it!" she said in a frantic voice, her hands out reached as if her embarrassment could be blocked from the said action. Feeling less heat on her head she continued

"What I meant to say is that there are others who have more talent than me, so why me?" finished Rukia, her piercing amethyst eyes now staring at Urahara's grey ones slightly startling the manager of one of Seiretei's top bands.

"Ohh you are underestimating yourself Ukitake-san!" he replied with his irritatingly sing-song voice. "Cause you have a good voice." his mouth twitching into a small smile as he complimented her voice.

"B…but...but I'm a nun and you can't change that…" said Rukia in voice full of confusion. Wondering how she got herself in this conversation with this strange man while Urahara's face turned serious.

"Ahhh, would you say that even if I told you that the reason behind your recruitment involves your brother?" Urahara asked while it was Rukia's turn to change her confused reaction to a worried one.

"Why is my brother involved in this?" she asked, her voice a mixture of concern and slight venom.

"He needs to have an operation and he can't make it to the signing contract for Shinigamis. You do know that he really wants to be popular to increase the chance of possibility of being able to meet your mother right?" he stated, observing the girl's frown once again becoming bewilderment as Urahara's smile came back to his face.

"Uhh yeah… Yuki once said that the only way to find our mother is to be popular so that we can have more sources to find our mother." she answered, her purple eyes widened as she realized where this topic was leading towards.

"You see..." he started, intentionally stretching the words to irritate the young lady in front of him, "your brother has been chosen from the audition to be part of the band as a new member but due to some circumstances he will be absent for few months, meaning that he won't be able to make it to the singing of the contract." Urahara explained.

"SO what exactly do you need from me? Can't the signing of the contract be moved?" Rukia asked not understanding what he was trying to tell her.

"That's the problem Ukitake-san, the signing of the contract can't be moved and we need you to disguise as Ukitake Yuki for the sake of the band and for your brother." Urahara replied while Rukia became dumbfounded. She couldn't decide whether to accept it or not. 'If I don't accept it, Yuki will miss the chance and we will not be able to find our mother… but if I accept it, it will be easier for me and Yuki to look for our mother. Finding our mother… our dreams will be fulfilled.' thought Rukia. Her decisions clear as she asked Urahara for the details.

"How long will I dis... wait disguise you mean I will be a BOY?" Rukia shouted the last world, finally grasping the situation in hand while Urahara gave that creepy smile again.

"Yes Ukiatake-san, you will disguise as Yuki and to be able to do that you will have to act like him. Hmmm... it would be easy for you to look like him since you guys are twins. For how long? Ehh, I think a month or so." he shrugged.

"It depends on the operation." Urahara explained.

"Wait what happened to Yuki? Why is it that he has to be gone for a month? And what is the operation you are talking about?" Rukia asked, questions spilling out without a brake as she felt an ominous sensation regarding this issue.

"He's in Soul Society because he got involved in a motorcycle accident. Thus he needed an operation…" replied Urahara, confirming Rukia's worry. Checking his expensive silver Calvin Klein watch as he recognized he has spent too much time.

"So will you accept it or not?" he questioned.

Rukia bit her bottom lip, a sign that she's in her own world thinking about her problem in hand.

"I will give you a night to think about it." interrupted Urahara, understanding that Rukia was having a hard time thinking about her decision as he decided to give her more time by giving her a night to think about it. Immediately her facial expression softened.

"Okay Urahara-san," 'Thank you.' she whispered in the bottom of her heart. "but how can I tell you my decision?" Rukia asked.

"Ohh just come here tomorrow at noon." Urahara replied as he gave Rukia a business card with the address of Gotei channel. Rukia nodded and took the card.

"Now then, have a pleasant rest of the day Ukitake-san." Urahara bid his farewell to Rukia while walking outside the shade of the tree towards his silver Hyundai Genesis, which was thoroughly catching the attentions of the children located at the convent.

"May God's blessings be with you Urahara-san." said Rukia as she also bid him farewell, her hands subconsciously tapping her head, heart, and the both sides of shoulder as her hands once again were brought together as a prayer.

"See yah tomorrow" said Urahara, opening the door of his car as he spoke barely above a whisper so that Rukia couldn't hear.

When Urahara was out of sight, Rukia sighed and started walking towards her destination while dragging her bike on the side. 'What am I going do now? I don't know the risks that will follow when I leave the convent for the Seiretei city… but if I stay Yuki will miss the chance to be popular... and… curses! I can't decide. I'll just confront Mother Superior about this.' Rukia thought with a sigh all the while walking towards the gate to the beautifully built, multi-story, brick building.

When she reached the convent she proceeded to the chapel to see if Mother Superior was there. Inside the chapel she saw a nun who was kneeling in one of the kneelers near the altar, the lights beaming through the hand crafted antique windows dancing around the elderly nun giving the said woman warm, almost eternal glow. Rukia knew that the praying nun was Mother Superior, after all who could give off such a heart-warming aura other than Mother Superior? Not wanting to interrupt her prayers Rukia waited in front of the wooden door for Mother to finish her prayers. Feeling the warmth of the surrounding soaking into Rukia's small figure, Rukia was pulled out of her daze when she saw the elderly nun stood up and turned around to see Rukia waiting for her. Seeing Mother Superior done with her prayers, Rukia walked towards the said elder. Rukia stopped in front of Mother Superior who just smiled at her in a motherly way.

Mother Superior was a kind nun with soft green eyes; her beautiful hair was always covered in a silky black nun veil. To Rukia, she was a mother-figure Rukia has always searched for.

"Rukia" Mother Superior called.

"Uhhh Mother Superior I..." Rukia stuttered as she blushed in embarrassment, not knowing how to exactly explain the problem while Mother Superior smiled again and asked

"Is there something bothering you Rukia?"

Rukia hesitated first before answering.

"I uhhh…" hesitated Rukia, her eyes lifting up to meet the nun's soothing ones.

"Yes Mother Superior" Rukia replied, her voice fading into a whisper.

"So what is it?" Mother Superior asked gesturing Rukia to seat on one of the bench, feeling that this is going to be a long talk.

As Rukia sat herself on the comfortable bench she has come to know well during the several years she has been in the convent, she closed her eyes. Lightly biting her bottom lip and clenching the stark black and white uniform of a nun as she opened her mouth to retell the story about her earlier encounter with Urahara and problem in her hands all the while avoiding all possible eye contacts.

"So are you planning to leave the convent?" Mother Superior asked. If the elderly nun had any trace of sorrow she hid them well. For she had that motherly-smile that would make anyone feel at home, her eyes expressing words that could be only shared between the two; and understanding.

"I don't know Mother Superior if I will or will not leave." she said, reading the words behind those soothing green eyes, once again her eyes dropping to her laps with her hands entangling in and out of the clothing.

"I… I would like to ask if you're against the thought of this humble servant leaving the convent." she stuttered, another bite on her already bruised lip drawing a little droplet of ruby-red blood. Before, the blood could be dropped it was met with the soft lavender scented clothing.

Bloody red soaking into the warmth of black; could such be possible?

"Oh dear Rukia! I would and will never be against any decision you will make, for I know you're a good child." said Mother Superior as she hugged the small girl. "I know that the choice you will make will be right one. I know you can face the challenges in your life because you're a brave, strong-willed girl." Hearing these words Rukia felt the tears threatening to fall from her wider, startled eyes all the while her mouth twitched up into a smile.

"Thank you… thank you so very much Mother Superior" said Rukia, her voice quivering in emotions.

"You're welcome child… and just how many times have I told you to call me *Matris." Mother Superior said while patting Rukia, her hands gently stroking her head in soothing manner.

"I'm going to miss you Mother Matris" Rukia said, tears freely spilling form the beautiful amethyst eyes and her hands clenching tightly onto the fabric of Mother Superior.

"Now... now Rukia, just Matris will do!" corrected Matris, as she pulled away from the tight grasp of the weeping girl only to clasp the said girl's pale face with her warm, wrinkled hands; stroking the crystal tear droplets with a smile plastered on the nun's face. "I see you've made your decision so I will recommend that you hurry up and go pack your things for tomorrow before I change my mind." said she, unknown to the girl, the elder's voice slightly cracking while she released herself from Rukia's hug.

"Yes, Matris." replied Rukia in a firm voice. Giving out a small grin from the joke as she stood up and bowed in respect towards the mother figure Rukia has known since the beginning of her childhood; missing the brief twinkle of water droplet that dropped from the smiling eyes of the Mother Superior.

* * *

_Next Day!_

Wearing casual clothing, Rukia gave a small smile to the bus driver, thanking him, and came down from the bus while holding her looking at the smooth, professionally made business card that Urahara gave her the day before. As soon as she came out from the bus, unknown to the girl herself, she was received with some lusty glances from the males. On the top, she wore a simple slightly baggy long sleeved shirt with a black stripped, dark violet open vest on top. A handmade purple fabric flower broach was placed on the left side of her vest, one of the many parting gifts her sisters have prepared for Rukia. On the bottom she wore a faded dark navy skinny jeans and open ankle-length purple plaid Converse. She wore her silky, lightly curled, black hair down with the absence of the veil required for nuns to wear all the time. All in all she perfectly blended in with the city crowd, otherwise attracting some few glimpses.

'This is it Rukia, You can do this!' thought to herself, mentally slapping her mind to be courageous

"hmmm... let's see where's the Gotei… Channel?" Rukia asked herself out loud. Glancing around her surroundings Rukia spotted a group of girls huddling around a building, allowing Rukia to think of an idea.

'Maybe I can ask them.' thought Rukia while walking towards the said group. When she reached the group of the girls who screamed, shouted, and shrieked in what could be perceived as anxiety, she wiggled her way towards the van where three boys exited from the luxurious black van. Then she stopped in her track, as Rukia saw a fan on the floor that had a word 'Shinigamis'. Thinking that one of the girls must have dropped it, Rukia bent down to pick up the fan and raised it to her chest level. As if on cue, the girls and few guys that were part of the group froze and the noise dispersed into deafening silence. When she lifted her head up to see what was going on she was met with the sight of three most attractive males Rukia have ever seen.

'Whoa! Am I in heaven? They are so handsome like angels!' Rukia thought, while one of the guys with orange hair with a scowl just passed by her. The next guy with white hair also walked past her but looked at her for a brief moment, nonetheless passing by her without glancing back. The last guy with the tattoo that read '69' in his left cheek passed her. However, unlike the other guys, he saw the fan that Rukia was holding and swiftly signed it, assuming that the purple-eyed girl was part of the fan group. Rukia just stood there frozen while the last guy signed her fan with a wink and left.

When all the popular guys were gone Rukia heard one of the fangirls screamed.

"Wah~~~ Shinigamis wait for me" one of the fangirls shouted. Hearing the shouts breaking the silence as well as her daze, Rukia was back again to her old self only to find out that during that brief moment the fan group has disappeared chasing after the Shinigamis.

"Shinigamis? So they are the popular band... Ohhh… … … wait… THE SHINIGAMIS? Those are the people that I'll be working with?" shouted Rukia, her eyes becoming large as realization struck her with one swift blow as the passer-bys for a split second stared at her in wonder.

* * *

*Matris: latin word means Mother (thanks to XBlueSkyX for suggesting it)

**Kya~~~~ that's my chapter 3 kya~~~ so how was it is it bad? Good? Say your insights in a review okay?**

**Thanks for those who reviewed...**

**Alinda-chan: Thanks for motivating me *cry* and thanks for the review.**

**Falconrukichi:Thanks for the review.**

**Bleachichiruki92****: Thanks ^^**

**XBlueSkyX****: Thanks you very much and thanks for giving me ideas I really appreciate it ^^**

**HitsuKarin-sama****: I made it longer for you ^^ thanks for your tips *hugs***

**ashezo****: Thanks for the songs you recommended ^^**

**kya~~~~ the poll is still open... Please vote at my profile kya~~~**

**Thanks for ****XBlueSkyX**** for beta reading this story *hugs* kya~~~~~ it improved right? **


	4. Chapter 4:Contract

Kyaaa~~~~ hello again guys. Gomen for the late update again *sigh* but it's better than late than never right? Nyahaha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and you're Beautiful**

* * *

**Previously~~~**

'Whoa! Am I in heaven? They are so handsome like angels!' Rukia thought, while one of the guys with orange hair with a scowl just passed by her. The next guy with white hair also walked past her but looked at her for a brief moment, nonetheless passing by her without glancing back. The last guy with the tattoo that read '69' in his left cheek passed her. However, unlike the other guys, he saw the fan that Rukia was holding and swiftly signed it, assuming that the purple-eyed girl was part of the fan group. Rukia just stood there frozen while the last guy signed her fan with a wink and left.

When all the popular guys were gone Rukia heard one of the fangirls screamed.

"Wah~~~ Shinigamis wait for me" one of the fangirls shouted. Hearing the shouts breaking the silence as well as her daze, Rukia was back again to her old self only to find out that during that brief moment the fan group has disappeared chasing after the Shinigamis.

"Shinigamis? So they are the popular band... Ohhh… … … wait… THE SHINIGAMIS? Those are the people that I'll be working with?" shouted Rukia, her eyes becoming large as realization struck her with one swift blow as the passer-bys for a split second stared at her in wonder.

**End of previously.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Contract**

Rukia was still frozen in her spot letting the situation sink further in her mind _'I'll be working with those good looking guys.'_ Rukia thought '_Of course they are good looking! That's why they are popular to the girls.'_ Rukia argued in her mind. Rukia was still thinking when she felt that she was being dragged away. Panic consumed as her senses kicked in and she realized a hand which had a firm grip on her arm. Tracing the hand to its rightful owner, Rukia gasped as she found out who it was.

"Urahara-san, where are you taking me?" Rukia asked only to be pushed in a room as Urahara handed her a bag.

"Hurry! You need to get changed as fast as you can; here are your clothes… oh and here is your wig!" Urahara said all the while giving her the bag, almost shoving it to the bewildered girl, and pulling out the said wig.

Rukia opened her mouth to question what was going on only to see Urahara dismissively waving his hand and disappearing behind the door, immediately closing it before her puzzled voice could reach the sandy-blonde haired manager. Guessing that the room was the comfort room judging from the toiletries and the sink, Rukia observed her surroundings and halted her protest knowing that Urahara was in a hurry. He wasn't here to hear it anyways!

Oh did she know that Urahara was waiting outside the comfort room with a small smiling, almost smirking, face as he silently heard Rukia humming "Mighty to Save" by Hillsong. Starting with a small humming, suddenly her melodic voice took a crescendo as her words became clearer and her voice became firm. _'Ha, her voice is better than what I've considered.'_ thought Urahara as he closed his eyes, letting her gentle yet strong mezzo-soprano almost alto voice wrap him in relaxation.

"Ugh, eh? GAH!"

As Urahara heard the scream of a girl along with a loud _thud_, his eyes opened, his perfect eye-brows raised up with confusion as he heard the

"Ow… gosh… I should be more careful."

He let out a small, almost silent, chuckle as he was drawn back to reality, his eyes habitually traveled to his watch, an indication the manager used in the case of urgency or the shortage of time, when the door in the comfort room opened revealing Rukia who was dressed as a boy. Wearing a slightly loose purple and black plaid woven shirt with ripped navy perma-crease straight legs jeans and several chains clasped, a Star Player EV Converse shoes completed her almost perfect disguise as a boy. She had knitted fingerless gloves with the Gotei Channel's logo printed on the back of the gloves. Her long, beautiful hair was masterfully hidden by the short, layered, black male wig. For assurance Urahara, plopped a silky purple ribbon trim fedora completing the look in near perfection.

"Are you ready Ukitake-san?" Urahara asked, offering his had to take the bag containing her personal clothing and belongings.

"Yes Urahara-san… but to tell you honestly I'm kind of nervous about this." Rukia said while handing the bag to the said man.

"Don't worry Ukitake-san it will be fine, just trust me." said Urahara as reassured her. "However, first is first. You have to familiarize yourself to your _temporary _name Ukitake-san, so from now on people will be calling you Ukitake Yuki." Urahara informed.

"Hai Urahara-san" Rukia said which caused Urahara to chuckle.

"Did I do something wrong Urahara-san?" asked she.

"Really, all these formalities are making me feel old! Kisuke will do." said he as he led the way, motioning his hands for Rukia to follow him.

They started walking towards the elevator that will lead to the highest floor of Gotei channel all the while passing through Shinigamis's fangirls. Though Rukia received and noticed the first few dreamy looks the Shinigamis' fangirls were sending, Rukia did not realize that majority were trying to catch her attention or were fawning over her due to the reason that she was too concentrated in memorizing and familiarizing the place she would come to call her home. When they reached elevator which would ultimately lead to the conference room, Rukia was surprised to see an old man sitting on one of the many chairs surrounding the large oval table which was revealed after the _ding_ of the elevator door, indicating that they have arrived to their destination.

"President Yamamoto this is Ukitake Yuki, Yuki this is President Yamamoto, the president of the Gotei channel." Urahara introduced while Rukia took down her hat and bowed to show her respect. Recognizing the presence of the new recruit, Yamamoto pointed at a chair, wordlessly telling them to take a sit.

"Ukitake Yuki, I assume you've already read the contract since we gave that to you two weeks ago. There is not much for us to talk. I would appreciate if you could just sign it; that is if you are accepting it." President Yamamoto said while Rukia looked nervously at Urahara who on her left side. Urahara just gave a nod of approval silently conveying that he is sure that there are no problems in the contract. Trusting Urahara she returned her attention to the contract.

'This is it Rukia, there's no turning back now.' Rukia thought while firmly holding the elegant pen as she legibly signed the contract

_Ukitake Yuki._

Placing the pen on the table, as if a heavy weight has been lifted from her frail-looking shoulders, Rukia lifted her head with a smile plastered on her face as she handed back the contract to President Yamamoto.

"I'll be looking forward to your performances Ukitake-san." President Yamamoto said while Rukia and Urahara stand up and bowed.

"Thank you President Yamamoto." Rukia thanked. They bid their farewell to President Yamamoto and got onto the elevator, a soothing silence hanging in air. With another _ding _Rukia got off first as Urahara, being the gentleman he is, smiled at her as an indication of job well-done. Putting his hands on the side of the elevator to make sure the sliding door will not kill Rukia, she stepped outside the elevator when suddenly someone grabbed her and put a sack on her head so Rukia can't see what was or will be happening. Rukia, feeling the one who grabbed her was carrying her by putting her on his/her shoulders, miserably failed in attempt to wiggle out of the captor's grasp. The tightness of the hold, the bouncing, and the tap of shoes _running_ in its irregular rhythm allowed Rukia to figure out that her _hijackers_ were running as Urahara was closely following behind them, yelling her kidnappers to stop.

"Put me down!" Rukia yelled all the while continuously wiggling to escape from the tight hold.

"Stay still and shut up!" the Kidnapper One shouted back in annoyed voice. Hearing the masculine voice, she deducted that the kdnapper was a guy.

"Dang… Urahara sure knows how to run. I thought we were going to get caught." said the Kidnapper Two in between his dark, reverberating laughter.

'_Another guy…'_ thought Rukia.

"I still don't see the point in this." said the Kidnapper Three, his sighs clearly audible.

'…_and another guy?'_

By then, her captors have recognized the presence of the captor and before she could shout again, she felt that the Kidnapper One put her down. From the rush of the sudden weight to her feet, Rukia successfully found her footing and balanced herself. Finally, when her kidnappers removed the sack from her head, her eyes were blinded by the blurts of light taking another few seconds to adjust the field of vision.

_Orange._

_White._

_Black._

Those were the first things she saw when her vision cleared to see what was in front of her.

Gradually, as her eyes became focused her heartbeats thumped ten times faster its normal rate as only one word escaped form her mouth.

"Shinigamis."

* * *

Kyaa~~~~ that's my Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it lol. Please review guys n_n.

**ashezo**_-Thanks for the review_

**falconrukichi****- **_Thanks for the review n_n._

_The poll is still ongoing lol Please vote guys n_n_

_**Don't forget to Review n_n**_

_Many thanks to XBlueskyX for beta reading this story and for designing the outfit of Rukia here T.T (Arigatou BlueSky-san*bows*) _


	5. Chapter 5:Prove

_I'm here again guys! Sorry for the late update T_T. _

_I will not mention why I'm late because you all know guys why lol. SORRY! T_T._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_On with the chapter ^^._

_**Previously…**_

_"Put me down!" Rukia yelled all the while continuously wiggling to escape from the tight hold._

_"Stay still and shut up!" the Kidnapper One shouted back in annoyed voice. Hearing the masculine voice, she deducted that the kdnapper was a guy._

_"Dang… Urahara sure knows how to run. I thought we were going to get caught." said the Kidnapper Two in between his dark, reverberating laughter._

_'__Another guy…'__thought Rukia._

_"I still don't see the point in this." said the Kidnapper Three, his sighs clearly audible._

_'…__and another guy?'_

_By then, her captors have recognized the presence of the captor and before she could shout again, she felt that the Kidnapper One put her down. From the rush of the sudden weight to her feet, Rukia successfully found her footing and balanced herself. Finally, when her kidnappers removed the sack from her head, her eyes were blinded by the blurts of light taking another few seconds to adjust the field of vision._

_Orange._

_White._

_Black._

_Those were the first things she saw when her vision cleared to see what was in front of her._

_Gradually, as her eyes became focused her heartbeats thumped ten times faster its normal rate as only one word escaped form her mouth._

_"Shinigamis."_

_**End Of Previously.**_

Rukia's POV

Rukia stared at three figures present in front of her. She's still frozen in her spot when one of the guys bent down to see the face of Rukia clearly so Rukia is face to face with one of the guys.

"You're Ukitake Yuki right?" the guy questioned her whom she nodded immediately to indicate that he was right. On their closeness, Rukia examined curiously the guy and she noticed that he has an amber eyes and a bright Orange hair. She also saw the scowl present in his face which made Rukia feel unwelcomed to the group. The guy backed away and looked at his groupmates.

"Urahara speak highly of you."Another voice questioned her which she immediately look to her right to see a white haired guy looking at her. She saw that he has turquoise eyes and he looks more approachable than the orange haired guy but nevertheless he have some unwelcomed aura surrounding him.

"Is it really true that you have an angelic voice?" Another voice asked so Rukia turned her attention to the left to see a black haired guy. She noticed that he has a '69' tattoo on his left cheek and a grin present in his face. Before Rukia could reply the orange haired guy interrupted her.

"Sing." The orange haired guy ordered her while giving a piece of paper in front of her face. Rukia hold the paper and looked at it. She saw that there are notes and lyrics in it so she presumed that the orange haired guy is asking for her to sing the song which earned a curious look from Rukia. The orange haired guy sensed her confusion so he explained his agenda further.

"Prove yourself that you are worthy to be a member of this band." He explained when he saw that Rukia looked at the paper he immediately added. "If you don't like that song, you can sing another song." He added placing his hands in his pocket jeans.

'I don't know this song. It's the first time I've seen this lyrics!' Rukia panicked in her thoughts while looking at the paper. She heard some people banging the door so she presumed that it is Urahara. 'Yuki's dream… My dream… Our dream… to see our mother depends on this' She thought again. Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Ichigo's POV

'This midget is taking so long.' Ichigo thought while looking at the 'midget'. He is irritated because he can't accept that there would be a new member of their band.

"Toushiro" Ichigo called Toushiro which brought the attention of the white haired prodigy to him. When Ichigo is sure that Toushiro's attention is now in him he added.

"Where's the contract?" Ichigo asked which Toushiro pulled an envelope and gave it to Ichigo. Ichigo opened it and he saw what he is looking for. He immediately turned his attention to Yuki which he thinks that he is thinking very hard. (A/N: I'm going to call Rukia as Yuki here if it is Ichigo's POV)

"Even though you will sign many contract here, we will not accept you until you prove yourself to us that you are qualified to be one of the member in this band." Ichigo said earning a frown from Yuki. Ichigo saw Yuki stared at the paper intently so he presumed that he will give up and tell his manager that he can't join the band.

'Hah! I think he will cry now haha from the way he stared the paper intently. Heck if stares can burn, the paper would be long gone now.' Ichigo thought earning a smirk appeared in his face. He decided that the boy will not sing so he concluded that he will give up now.

"I guess this paper is not important now." Ichigo said while placing the paper in front of him and placing his both hands in the middle ready to tear the paper into pieces.

'Hah! Victory Ichigo. Well done' Ichigo thought while giving the paper a little force downward so the paper is has a little tear now. When Ichigo was about to tear the paper a voice interrupted him instantly.

Normal POV

_Panis angelicus__  
__Fit panis hominum__  
__Dat panis coelicus__  
__Figuris terminum_

The three guys looked at Rukia as if she was an angel. Their mouths hung open and Ichigo slowly put the paper down so the paper was not completely damaged. They saw that Rukia closed her eyes and sang the song full heartedly.

___O res mirabilis__  
__Manducat Dominum__  
__Pauper, pauper__  
__Servus et humilis__  
__Pauper, pauper__  
__Servus et humilis_

After a minute had passed Rukia peek in one eye to see what was their reaction. When she can't see clearly in one eye she slowly open her second eye. When her eyes were both open the door immediately exploded and she saw a purple haired girl and Kisuke Urahara standing outside the door. Rukia concluded that the girl was the one who broke the door because there are signs that she kicked the door.

"Good job Yoruichi-san!" Urahara said clapping his hands.

The three guys were just dumbfounded on what happened to the door. Ichigo was the first one to recover; he gave rudely to Urahara the paper and left without saying any word. Toushiro just patted Rukia on the head and followed Ichigo. Hisagi stared at Rukia intently and closely which Rukia feel uncomfortable because of their closeness.

"Woah Urahara is right about your voice." Hisagi smiled and patted Rukia's head. Rukia can feel Hisagi's breath in her face.

"Ichigo didn't say a word and he didn't even destroy completely the paper. Toushiro patted your head and didn't even protest so I guess welcome to the band Ukitake Yuki." Hisagi greeted while smiling widely to Rukia. Rukia can't move because of her nervousness so she just stared at Hisagi leaving the room.

"Good work Yuki." Rukia heard Urahara congratulating her.

"Ohhh she's Rukia." Once Rukia heard her real name she immediately turned to the source of the voice and she saw the purple lady and Urahara walking toward her.

"I'm Shiohin Yoruichi, nice to finally meet you Ukitake Rukia." Yoruichi greeted while smiling widely to Rukia.

_Thanks for the review guys! n_n hope youlike this chapter!_

_This chapter was not beta read because I haven't spoke to my beta reader in this so I don't know if she still want this T.T._

_I tried my best to lessen my grammar mistakes. ^^_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6:Comrades

Check my DeviantArt account: http: /rax-chan. deviantart. com/

Just remove the spaces.

Previously:

_"Ichigo didn't say a word and he didn't even destroy completely the paper. Toushiro patted your head and didn't even protest so I guess welcome to the band Ukitake Yuki." Hisagi greeted while smiling widely to Rukia. Rukia can't move because of her nervousness so she just stared at Hisagi leaving the room._

_"Good work Yuki." Rukia heard Urahara congratulating her._

_"Ohhh she's Rukia." Once Rukia heard her real name she immediately turned to the source of the voice and she saw the purple lady and Urahara walking toward her._

_"I'm Shiohin Yoruichi, nice to finally meet you Ukitake Rukia." Yoruichi greeted while smiling widely to Rukia._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Comrades**

'_She knows?'_ Rukia smiled nervously at Yoruichi while starting to look for Urahara. When her eyes fell to Urahara she immediately sends a glare to him for saying to another soul about her disguise. When Urahara saw her glare he immediately sweats dropped because he can sense a dark aura coming from Rukia.

'_Ohhh she can act to be angelic and demonic at the same.' _Urahara thought while looking Rukia closely.

"You see Rukia-chan, you need another help from another woman." Urahara said in a teasing manner which earned him another glare from Rukia but nonetheless it earned him a curious Rukia.

"How so?"Rukia asked turning her gaze to Yoruichi who is still smiling or more like grinning to her.

"Well… you see Rukia-chan. You're a female right?" Yoruichi trailed while Rukia nodded looking intently to Yoruichi. "And female needs stuffs like undergarments, na…" Rukia caught the message and she immediately blushed at this.

"I GET IT!" Rukia interrupted while blushing hard not letting Yoruichi enumerate further about her 'female needs'. Yoruichi and Urahara grinned evilly at this.

"So basically Yoruichi-san here will buy it for you." Urahara said while going to Rukia and patting her head.

"Ahhh…" Rukia only answered not having any complaints about it.

"Ohhh and Rukia-chan… Yoruichi-san here is the one who found you." Urahara explained and their gaze turned to Yoruichi. "So the truth is… I didn't tell her about you but the other way around." Urahara explained earning an 'Ohhh' from Rukia.

Yoruichi's smile grows bigger and she immediately took Rukia's hand.

"Ohhh let us go and leave this perverted manager here." Yoruichi said while dragging Rukia out of the studio. Rukia can hear Urahara crying animatedly and saying **"Don't listen to her Yuki-chan! She only wants to steal you from me!" **Rukia heard this and Yoruichi yelled **"No! He's mine and you can't get him without passing thru me!"** Yoruichi replied while grinning and running towards the exit of the building. Rukia can sense that most of the people heard this and she blushed furiously due to her embarrassment on being their subject of attention but she can saw that people around them just shrugged off and continue their previous works. **"NOOOO!"** Rukia can hear Urahara cried and yelled outside the building. They stopped outside the building and Yoruichi let go of Rukia's hand.

"Uhhh Shiohin-san…" Rukia started but she was interrupted by Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi is fine." Yoruichi said and when Rukia heard this she smiled at her. Yoruichi smiled back at her.

"Okay Yoruichi-san. So what will we do today?" Rukia asked while looking around and noticed that they were in the parking lot.

"We will go shopping of course." Yoruichi replied heading toward her purple Porsche. "By the way, Rangiku also knows that you are female so don't be surprised when we get to the mall." Yoruichi reminded Rukia while opening her car and gesturing for Rukia to sit besides the driver seat.

"Rangiku?" Rukia asked curiously while opening the door of the car and sitting on the place where Yoruichi gestured her to sit.

"Yeah Rangiku. She's your make-up artists. I'm not specialized in make-ups so I hired her and besides two is better than one right?" Yoruichi winked and grinned at Rukia before starting her car.

"Ohhh okay then." Rukia said not able to complain any further.

'_She has a point there…'_ Rukia thought while looking directly to the road.

Their travel is silent due to Rukia being exhausted on her first meeting with the Shinigami so Yoruichi let her sleep first.

* * *

Whew! Another chapter :D.

I know I was gone for a year and a couple of months so **I'm sorry!**

I'll update again so don't worry: D.

Thanks for the reviews 'hug'.

How was it? :D

**REVIEW!**


	7. AN

Hi guys~!

Remember me? ***hides*** I know it's been awhile and I know that you guys really want me to update or edit my works. I've decided that I'll edit ALL my works and update at least one story per week to 2 weeks. In line with this, I'll be deleting Karakura High school KHS: Rukia because I observed that it needs a plot and not just your typical FF high school story but don't be sad because I'll be writing a better story.

I had a long writer's block because on the past few month/year, I developed new hobby which is making graphic related stuffs. Also, college life have been so hectic for me but I'll be hiatus in DeviantArt (+watch me:** Rax-chan**) because I want to get back on writing.

Well.. .

That's all! See you on my updates!

~xdayanarax AKA Estelise


End file.
